Star World War II
by JPfan0922
Summary: When the Galactic Empire joins the Axis Powers, And the Rebel Alliance joins the Allied powers, each side will fight for a survival in the first ever extragalactic war. Will The Empire aide the Axis powers or will they be it's downfall? Will the Rebel Alliance and the Allied powers defeat the newfound evil? Find out in: Star World War II! Rated T for violence and language.


**Hi Everyone. It's been my idea for a while to create a world war II scenario involving Star Wars for a long time now. Don't worry, for those of you who read my Jurassic Park and Walking Dead crossover, as well as my Star Wars/ Avatar TLA story, I am most definitely still working on those(I realize it's been six months since I last update the TLA story, but I'm getting there). But anyway, since this is an original story, I should be able to Update it more often than my other stories. At any rate, enjoy!**

 **December 18th, 1941: Undisclosed location in Great Britain**

It had only been weeks since the Japanese had made a daring attack on Pearl Harbor, with aide from the Galactic Empire. The Allied Council was meeting to discuss their next plan of action, since the United States had just recently joined the war, less than two weeks before hand. The first few moments of the meeting were rowdy, with leaders and representatives from all over the world discussing this and that. Suddenly, the self-appointed head of the meeting, Reginald Daniel Cross, who was a representative of King George VI, the leader of Great Britain at the time, called order in the room.

"Everyone! Everyone, please settle down!" He called out with a demanding but sincere voice. The room fell silent almost instantly.

"Now, I know everyone in this room must all be quite on edge after the recent attacks on the United States by The Galactic Empire and Japan. But I can assure you, we will make them suffer for this unprovoked attack for the lives of innocent men and women, Including the soldiers and naval staff who worked so hard to protect the country they loved. On Behalf of King George VI, and Queen Elizabeth herself, we will fight to put an end to this conflict of death and destruction, so that no more lives may be lost!" He projected in his very heavy English accent.

Suddenly, a representative from France spoke up in a surprisingly understandable manner.

"You say we will fight. We may have stood a chance against the axis powers before, but with the backing of the Empire, we do not stand a chance! We need the Rebel Alliance!" he voiced in a concerned manner with a French accent.

"Might I remind you how we fended off both Italian troops, and the Galactic Empire during the Battle of Britain, with no help from the Rebel Alliance," Reginald retorted.

The same man spoke up again. "Might I remind _you_ , that London was bombed that same month! As was Paris three months before that!" he said in a slightly offended tone.

"You need not remind of that Mr. Franz," Cross said, shooting him a glare. The man, Franz, sank back in his uncomfortable chair, also getting glares from many other English Representatives in the room.

"Besides, The Rebels won't join us! They're already waging one war with the Empire already! The don't need to be dragged into another one," said Colonel Samuel Hudson of the United States Military.

"Colonel Hudson does make a valid argument," Cross agreed. The room fell silent for a moment as Cross reached into the podium in front of him and took out a small piece of paper that looked to be at least a few months old.

"This telegram was received just two months before the attack on Pearl Harbor," he explained.

"I will now read you the telegram from Mon Mothma of the Rebel Alliance: 'To whom it may concern of the Allied Powers; We of the Rebel Alliance respectfully, and regretfully decline your proposal to join the allied powers. As we are aware that you are in a struggle with the galactic empire, we must remain out of your war, as we are unfortunately waging a long and bloody war with the Empire ourselves',"

"Told ya," Colonel Hudson whispered to another representative. Cross continued reading.

" 'While we wish to aid you in your struggle, we must remain neutral in your war'," members of the council's audience had hopeless looks on their faces, but Cross continued.

" 'However, if at any given moment, a preemptive strike, or unprovoked attack occurs on any members of the rebel alliance by the empire who are in fact in league with the axis powers, the Rebel Alliance may _consider_ aiding you in your war. We wish you the best of luck, and may the force, be with you' And there you have it. While the rebels may not join right away, it is only a matter of time before the Empire attacks the rebels," Cross said. Another member of the council spoke up; Shing-Chao Malo of China.

"If you remember correctly, the Rebels did destroy a powerful battle-station owned by the empire nearly two years ago. It is only a matter of time before the Empire strikes back. There may be hope yet," he said with a very thick Chinese accent.

"Perhaps you're right. Though I wish it weren't on such violent circumstances. If the Rebels would join us without violence from the Empire, that would be much more preferable," Cross said darkly. Suddenly the doors to the conference room burst open as a British soldier came rushing in as everyone looked on with a startled gaze by the sudden interruption.

"You best have an explanation for interrupting this meeting soldier," Cross warned.

"I do sir! An urgent telegram from the leader of the Rebel Alliance, Mon Mothma herself, sir," The soldier said, handing Cross the telegram. The soldier then left the room, seemingly complete the task he was ordered to do. Cross wasted no time in reading the telegram.

" 'Nearly forty-eight hours ago, a small rebel base on the planet of Hoth was attacked, and destroyed by the galactic Empire, who indeed was affiliated with the axis powers, and Adolf Hitler. Many lives and resources were lost, but we will recover. Though due to this unprovoked and malicious attack on our base, we of the Rebel Alliance, have decided to join you in your struggle against the Axis powers and the Galactic Empire.' "


End file.
